Power From Within
by KingBeasta
Summary: After sealing kaguya into himself Naruto accidentally transported himself into the world of marvel but not just that he also stumble upon the celestials spaceship Naruto spent years learning how to use his new powers and the power of the celestials but is the world ready for him Naruto x Jean Grey
1. Chapter 1

Power From Within

 **Summary**

After sealing kaguya into himself Naruto accidentally transported himself into the world of marvel but not just that he also stumble upon the celestials spaceship Naruto spent years learning how to use his new powers and the power of the celestials but is the world ready for him

Naruto x Jean Grey

 _ **As some of you might know the only stories left to update is Red Fox and Change of Course we'll sorry to tell you this but I won't be updating either story any time soon due to my tablet tripping and it also has to do with me accidently deleting one of my stories so instead of working on Change of Course or Red Fox I'll be working on Power from Within and Worlds of Power.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _Next week i'll eliminate someone from the Fate of a new Adventure Poll. The only people left in the poll are Menma x Mimi, Menma x Sora, and Menma x Yoiel and it seems like Naruko X Davis had won thr first part of the poll. Now it's time to see who ends up with Menma_**

 ** _also do you think I should make a poll for these Naruto x levy stories_**

 ** _I've realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_

* * *

Kaguya a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white[ hair . Kaguya possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. After consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the center of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

She glares emotionless at Kakashi and his blue perfect Susanoo "Black Zetsu how does he have a Susanoo only an Uchiha like Sasuke Uchiha who has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan should have it." stated Kaguya not fully understanding who the grey haired man even created a Susanoo "Byakugan! hmm from what I see he shouldn't be able to even summon something this huge. He should be dead." thought Kaguya. The first chakra user then turns her attention to the black Zetsu who's on her sleeve "Black Zetsu how does that man have a perfect Susanoo?" asked Kaguya.

Black Zetsu a black creature with sharp teeth and yellow eyes cackles to himself " **It must be that loser Obito he must've somehow gave Kakashi his Mangekyo Sharingan somehow. I don't know how that's possible since his Mangekyo is space and time and not spirital Kaguya-sama even in death that idiot causes problems mother but Kakashi shouldn't be able to even use a Perfect Sussano. The people who are capable of using the Perfect Susanoo is the people who has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Obito doesn't have it."** said Black Zetsu as he informs his mother and creator.

Kaguya nods her head "It seem Black Zetsu doesn't know how that man has perfect Susanoo but it doesn't matter he, the pink haired one, Asura Incarnation, and Indra Incarnation shall be dead and Chakra will finally be mine!" thought Kaguya.

" **How will you deal with them Mother Kakashi is the true brains of the team."** stated Black Zetsu.

Kaguya doesn't say anything just stares at the blue Susanoo "I'll kill him and the rest will soon follow." said Kaguya in a cold emotional voice she then glares heatedly at Naruto and Sasuke "this time I won't lose!" glared Kaguya in conviction .

Kakashi looks towards his students and former students "this will be our last mission as Team 7. What we do know decides the fate of the future." said Kakashi looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Sasuse just hm to himself like usual.

"Sakura smiles brightly "roger!" said Sakura.

Naruto grins "yeah let's do it! we have a world to save ya'know!" said Naruto smirking but deep down he knows this isn't going to be easy.

Within his minds Yin Kurama smirks at his jinchuriki **"don't forget about a certain ramen girl in Konoha is waiting for you."** snickered Yin Kurama enjoying teasing his jinchuriki. The giant fox can almost see the deep crimson blush upon the blonde Uzumaki. Some people might wondered why Naruto is dating Ayame and not Sakura since his sensei Jiraya had a thing for Tsunade and he was into hot tempered woman.

Naruto said he doesn't like aggressive woman and he didn't find Hinata attractive he did had a crush on Hinata when he was younger but he couldn't date her since she died when the crystal kunoichi crystallized her body killing the young Hyuga Naruto was sadden by his crush's death luckily Ayame was there for him and they soon started dating.

 _ **Flashback month ago**_

While the konoha team were successful in stopping the child Yukimaru from using Isobu as a weapon for Orochimaru thus stopping the serpent sannin if he ever choose to make Yukimaru the third jinchuriki of Isobu. Naruto made sure that the child and that Guren the Crystal Release couldn't use Isobu for Orochimaru by using a collaboration jutsu of his Wind Release : Dead Dragon Grail ( **Futon : Deddodoragongureiru** ) with Gamakichi's Fire Release : Burning Toad Gun ( **Katon :Tōsutogan o moyasu** ) the orange shinobi and summoning toad had incinerated Yukimaru and Guren to the point where the only left of their body is ash.

Thus stopping the missing nin from cloning the two while the mission was completed the Konoha ninjas did suffered a loss and that loss was Hinata Hyuga heir to the Hyuga clan, member of Team Kurenai and friend .It was a loss that everyone took hard but out of everyone from Konoha 11 Naruto Uzumaki took the death of Hinata the hardest. And why wouldn't he taken loss of Hinata the hardest after all ever since Naruto had returned he had spent as much time with Hinata as he would training or going to Ichiraku Ramen, the blonde jinchuriki did promise he had to tell her something but before he could tell the kind hearted kunoichi she was killed right in front of him if that wasn't bad enough.

When Guren had Crystallized Hinata the purplenette kunoichi had broke the Crystal prison shattering it and Hinata in millions of pieces.

While Tsunade had congratulated the ninja team at their successful mission everyone had cheered at the fact they completed a difficult mission well except Naruto who still had the memory of Hinata being brutally killed. While the blonde Uzumaki would be cheering at how he completed a mission this time he stayed quite not even bothered by the fact his eyes are blood shot red with black rings around them from lack of sleep.

Tsunade then notices one of her loudest ninjas is being quite while Tsunade knew that Naruto and Hinata had gotten closed these past months sHe had no idea actually how close the Uzumaki and Hyuga truly were Tsunade then gains a concerned expression "Naruto I know what you're feeling must h- before the Godaime Hokage can even finished her sentence he stormed out the room not even bothered by the blonde Senju or his female teammate loud pleas for him to stop.

As Naruto exits the hokage office he heads to Ichiraku but not to eat ramen but drink away his sorrows something that Anko Mitarashi his training partner does on occasions as Naruto arrives at the place where he usually comes when he's hit a bump on the road. Naruto then sits down in his usual seat barely paying attention to the people around.

Teuchi smiles at his number one customer and the village's hero his smile slightly deflates as he see's his once energetic customes who know looks distressed and as if he lost something Teuchi had guess it had to do something with a mission or one of his friends had died since the only time he'd seen Naruto like this was when Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime Hokage was killed by Orochimaru "Naruto my boy what would you like today? " asked Teuchi as he smiles at Naruto.

Naruto just looks at Teuchi with his blood shot eyes " I want Sake your strongest stuff. " said Naruto in a tone almost void of emotions.

Teuchi eyes shot open "Naruto are you sure?" asked Teuchi before he can finished his sentence he's he's silenced by killer intent. "R-r-right I'll get you your Sake." said Teuchi he then coughs into his hand "Ayame-chan I need a bottle of Sake! " yelled Teuchi.

Ayame who's in the kitchen nods her head "right I'll be out in a minute dad! " yelled Ayame as she exits out the kitchen with a test of sake and saucers. She smiles at her dad "dad where's this going to? " asked Ayame in a cheerful tone.

Teuchi rubs the back of his head negatively causing Ayame to be reminded of a certain orange clad shinobi "this is going to Naruto. " said Teuchi pointing at Naruto while usually she'll blush at seeing her secret crush but at seeing the distressed Naruto causes her to almost cry at seeing Naruto so distressed and sad.

Ayame walks over to Naruto handing him his large Sake bottle "here you go Naruto-kun. " said Ayame with a small smile her smile falter when Naruto didn't even say a word. As soon as the bottle of alcohol landed in front of Naruto, he started drinking from the bottle as if it was water normally this would amaze that someone could drink a bottle of Sake this saddened Ayame since Naruto had never once drunk alcohol not even when Anko would trait him to some ramen at which she found herself jealous of Anko who would spend alot of time with the lovable blonde.

Naruto then slams the bottle of alcohol on the table "another. " said Naruto Ayame looks towards her dad if it was truly okay to give him another bottle Teuchi sighs and shrugs his shoulders Ayame went to the back to grab some more alcohol as she comes back she notices Naruto isn't even a little drunk. Naruto once again downs the bottle as if it's water.

Ayame massages the side of her arm nervously "Ummm...Naruto what happened today I mean you've never once drank alcohol not even when you and Anko are here so what made you choose to drink? I mean your still young! " asked Ayame.

Naruto puts down his bottle staring at Ayame with a hard stare he then points to his headband " it's none of your business. And this headband signifies I'm an adult In the eyes of fellow shinobi and kunoichi meaning of I want to drink until my liver is destroyed then I'll do it! " stated Naruto.

Ayame frowned at this knew when he became a ninja of Konoha he was automatically seen as an adult by other shinobi. Which also means she can't deny him while she hated seeing the man who she grew a crush on she sucked it up well at least for now.

 **Hours Later**

Ayame had decided to watch Naruto just kept drinking bottles of sake she feels like its her responsible to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone but she knew she couldn't stop a fight with or anyone even though the ramen shop is better much abandoned . "N-N-Naruto-kun please tell me what's wrong!" pleased Ayame with tears getting ready to be ready.

Naruto drunkly hiccups and looks at her who's clearly smashed "why do you care? " asked Naruto drinking the last of the alcohol the ramen stand is nearly covered in alcohol bottles.

Ayame glares at the drunken Naruto "I care because I- because you're my friend." said Ayame in a whispered like tone.

Naruto just tsk at her "sure you are or when it comes to money!" said Naruto rudely.

Ayame just pouted at Naruto "Naruto let's go! " said Ayame in an almost demanding tone.

Naruto shot her a raised eyebrow "why?" slured Naruto drunkly.

She grabs on to Naruto's arm she blushes as her breast are between Naruto's lean arms she looks up at Naruto noticing a blush across his cheeks she couldn't tell if it was because his arm is being sandwiched between her C-cup breast or is it that he's drunk "because it's way more fun watching you drink now cooome on! " said Ayame dragging the drunk Naruto. As the to wonder around the city neither choose to speak wither from Naruto being to drunk to start a conversation or Ayame from blushing as the two continued to walk they stop at a large hill bellow the hill is thousands of followers.

Ayame looks up to Naruto and couldn't help but to blush at his handsome face "Naruto why were you drinking like that? " asked Ayame in a meek like tone.

Naruto looks into her brown eyes "why du..yuuu care? "asked Naruto as he slurred.

Ayame looks up at Naruto with a pink blush "because I care about you I just want you to go back to normal Naruto-kun." said Ayame in sad like tone.

He narrows his eyes "riiiight, you missed Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth knucklehead ninja who's always yelling and screaming about being Hokage! You don't think I know when i'm being mocked at by my so called precious people I know everyone in Konoha 11 see's me as an idiot and a screw up even after being trained by Ero-Sannin the only people who don't see me as an idiot is bushy brows, bushy brow-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Captain Yamato, Sai, Shizune, Gaara, Gemma, and Hinata-chan who's dead! " yelled Naruto with fresh tears not even being bothered by the slow rain and cold breeze.

Ayame was left shocked it all made since to her that Naruto was pretty much drinking himself near death she couldn't believe it Hinata the girl who she was jealous of who in her opinion was beaut had died. She honestly felt bad for pestering Jim but the way he's handling it he'll most likely kill himself. She then glares into his cerulean eyes "your wrong I don't see you as an idiot I see you as some great and I know you will become hokage Naruto-kun! " yelled Ayame with tears running down her face.

Naruto just stares at her "how do I even know your telling the truth from what I know you're just lying to me Ayame-chan! " yelled Naruto.

Ayame then grabs onto his whiskered cheeks "it's-it's-it's because...I like you baka! " yelled Ayame smashing her lips against Naruto the blonde is left shocked while he unconscious wraps his arms around her waist causing Ayame to moan into the kiss as they battle from dominance neither shinobi it citizen is bothered by the rain pouring on the two.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto shakes his head from thoughts of his girlfriend, Naruto narrows his eyes at Kaguya "seems like she's getting ready to move." said Naruto glaring at the mother of chakra.

Kaguya points her finger at Kakashi and his Susanoo " **Lava Release: Empresses Rule Planetary Might (** Yoton: Kōgō rūru wakusei maito)!" said Kaguya she shots a small ball of lava from her finger just as Kakashi was going to throw Kamui Sharingan at the small lava ball. It grew into a wave of lava shocking Kakashi and Sakura the lava then wraps around the Susanoo becoming a sphere of Lava.

Kakashi grunts from the heat "shit this heat is intense there's no way I can escape the only way to escape." said Kakashi he then uses Kamui sending Sakura away from the lava sphere he then smiles "goodbye you guys make me proud. Seems like I'll be joining Obito and Rin." said Kakashi he then closes his eyes as his death comes.

Sakura is kamui out of the sphere falling one of Naruto's clone catch her she smiles him" thanks Naruto." said Sakura. the clone nods Team 7 looks back and see's the Lava sphere collapse tears run down on Sakura's face "Sen-before she could finish her sentence she coughs blood feeling something stabbed her. She looks down seeing the All-Killing Ash Bones ( **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** ) lodge into her chest she turn her head towards Kaguya and is meet with another Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu to the face. Sakura didn't have enough to time to even scream she quickly turns to ash dying just after her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura!" yelled Naruto with tears running down his face he glares heatedly at Kaguya. Kaguya glares at Sasuke, the Uchiha tries to use amaterasu but the mother of chakra absorbed it she then creates eight massive Truth Seeking balls she claps her hands thousands of **Black receivers** come out. Sasuke quickly activates his Susanoo but the uchiha wasn't fast enough and was pierced by the thousand chakra rods ending him and thus ending the uchiha clan **.**

She quickly teleport Naruto to desert dimension Naruto hits the ground roughly his ninja instincts come in he quickly avoids the killing ash bones he then glares at Kaguya. "Where's Sasuke-teme!" growled Naruto glaring at the woman who caused his pain and suffering of the ninja world.

Kaguya stares at the Asura incarnation with her eyes void of any emotion while black zetsu is smirking at Naruto the last member of team 7 well that's if you don't count Yamato or Sai but those two aren't here with our blonde hero. Black Zetsu cackles evily at Naruto making Naruto glare at Black Zetsu with hatred " **kukuku foolish Uzumaki. Isn't it obvious...he's dead! Dead just like that loser Obito**!" grinned Black Zetsu.

This shocked and anger Naruto not because Naruto saw Sasuke as a friend. No, far from it unlike Kakashi, Ino, and Sakura who saw Sasuke their comrade even after all the things he did but Naruto no he hated Sasuke for trying to kill him not once but on multiple occasions. The son of Minato doesn't know what Sakura and Ino even saw him, Naruto honestly believed even if Sasuke had a family the Uchiha would most likely leave the family and not come back years later. But it wasn't just Sasuke trying to kill him what really made Naruto hate Sasuke was going the man who killed Hiruzen. A man who he saw as a grandfather and Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and attempting to capture Killer Bee.

But what really pissed Naruto off is the fact that now Sasuke's dead there's no way to seal Kaguya away. Naruto grits his teeth in anger "shit what the hell I do now!" thought Naruto.

"Will you give up Asura incarnation now that Indra incarnation is dead. What hope do you have in defeating me?" asked Kaguya in a cold tone.

Naruto glares at Kaguya "Hell no i'll never give up Shadow Clone Justu ( **Kage no Bunshin** )!" yelled a confident Naruto. Creating twenty clones eaxh of the clone used Lava Release, Nibi Katon Release, Boiling Release, and Magnet Release to create a cloak each of the clone charge at Kaguya. While his clones attack her Naruto was gritting his teeth in frustration and looked worried "damn it what the hell do I do now I needed Sasuke-teme to seal Kaguya!" growled Naruto in anger as the Rabbit Goddess just stares at Naruto with a stoic expression .

" _Uzumaki-san if I may, I have a solution to your problem that doesn't require Indra's chakra . "_ advice Hagoromo as he speaks to the one of the last Uzumaki through a mind link.

Naruto is left wide eyed as he stares at the Sage of Six Paths "Old man Sage! What are you doing here? And What do you mean I won't need Indra's chakra I thought the only way was to use both Indra's and Asura's chakra to perform the jutsu! " yelled Naruto staring at the old man who has a small smile.

Hagoromo chuckles at Naruto " _Uzumaki-san you don't need Indra's yang senjutsu chakra to perform the Six Path: Planetary Devastation_ ( _ **Rikudō: Chibaku Tense**_ i)." said Hagoromo he then smiles at Naruto's bewildered expression.

"R-re-really b-b-but I thought I needed Sasuke-teme's senjutsu chakra. " said Naruto in confusion.

Hagoromo shook his head negatively while stroking his long white beard " _Naruto there is another way for you to seal my mother...but I'm sure you won't like it._ " said Hagoromo in a serious tone.

Naruto narrows his eyes "wither I like it doesn't matter it's my job as the world's last hope to stop Kaguya if I don't then who the hell will. exclaimed Naruto Hagoromo couldn't help himself but to smile as he see's his son.

Hagoromo nods his head happy to hear the claim " _good to hear that Naruto. Now the jutsu I'm about to teach is a thousand times stronger than the Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei. While the jutsu was used to seal Juubi and my mother this technique will seal Kaguya into something or someone I guess you can say this technique is the first jutsu to seal a Bijuu into someone making them a jinchuriki. This technique is called Six Path :Listening To Many Teachings ( **Rikudō: Bishamonten** ). Now instead of using Indra's senjutsu chakra you will be using my own Six Path Yang Senjutsu chakra._ _"_ said Hagoromo.

Naruto's eyes are wide open from shock out of all things sealing Kaguya into him wasn't what he was thinking normally he would argue about having a cold hearted creature like Kaguya sealed inside him but the blonde knew this was most likely the only way to stop her. After all lots of his friends like Tsunade, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba have died including the rest of the kages have fallen by Madara, Obito, and the army of Edo Tensei.

"Old man sage I thought you didn't have enough chakra! " yelled Naruto in confusion.

Hagoromo just smirks at Naruto " _my child I am the Sage of the Six path now hold out your hand I'm going to transfer my yang chakra and knowledge of the Rikudō: Bishamonten. "_ advice Hagoromo Naruto nods his head and raises his arm Hagoromo is then encased in sky blue and gold chakra the mixture of the chakra then goes into Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it the power he felt is unimaginable he could only guess how powerful he'll become when he seals Kaguya away. Naruto then looks at his right palm and see's a red red moon in his palm "thanks old man sage " said Naruto as he exits out of his mindscape

He then glares Kaguya the pale skinned woman narrows her eyes at Naruto she couldn't but somehow within the few minutes Naruto had changed not physically but spiritually. "His chakra is different before it felt like Asura's but now it feels like my son Hagoromo. " thought Kaguya she then activates her Byakugan "So, you do have my son's chakra I don't know how you have Hagoromo's chakra but it doesn't matter chakra will be mine and no child will stand in my way! " said Kaguya in a cold tone.

Naruto grips his staff hard "if you want all chakra then your going to have to go through me because I sure as hell won't let take away all chakra. " said Naruto with determination.

 **"Ehehehehe, foolish Uzumaki you can't stop Mother no one can stop her**! " mocked Black Zetsu.

Kaguya raised her arm "then so be it child Six Path : Goddess of Dawn ( **Rikudō: Amenouzume** )." said Kaguya from her sleeves black crystals and splinters shot out of her kimono. Naruto clicked his tongue together.

"alright old man sage let's see what I can do! Six Path Sage Mode: A Thousand Needles of Death ( **Rikudō Senpō : Sensatsu Suishō** )!" yelled Naruto Just like Haku Naruto creates a thousand water needles but with the enhancement of sage art and six path the needles change into gold water and the needles size increase that of a kunai. As the two jutsus clash Naruto notices whatever thr crystals and wood touches it will either crtystalize or turn them into wood. He narrows his eyes at this "so, it's just like Guren's crystal release (Shōton) but it seems this jutsu instantly crystallizes everything it comes in contact. " thought Naruto.

Naruto then sighs and glares at Kaguya "okay let's try this Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin No Jutsu** ) Scorch Release: Hand of Fate ( **Shakuton:Unmei no te** ) Sage Art Dust Release : Atomic Particle Beam ( **Senpō Jinton:Genshi bīmu** )!" yelled Naruto and the clone. Naruto's fist is encased in a blinding light he then thrust his arm and a flaming fist comes out while the clone shots a beam from his palm " Sage Art Combination Scorch and Dust Release : God's True Wrath ( **Senpō Kumiawase** **Shakuton Jinton : Kami no shin no ikar** i) !" yelled Naruto the combined jutsu becomes a blinding light of beam Kaguya eyes are wide open in shock not excepting such a powerful jutsu she uses her Eighty God Vacuum Fists ( **Yasogami Kūgeki** ) to block the powerful jutsu but suddenly the area is covered by a thick black mist.

Naruto smirks to himself "Six path : Hidden Mist Technique **(Rikudō :Kirigakure no Jutsu)."** whispered Naruto.

Kaguya chuckles "hiding how pathetic and desperate Asura reincarnation" mocked Kaguya.

"You call it hiding I call it strategy you old hag! " yelled Naruto Kaguya narrows her eyes as she gains a giant tick mark.

"It matters not ch-before she can finish her sentence Naruto gave her a suckered punch which caught Kaguya off guard he then sends a massive barrage of chakra fist he then upper cuts her in the chin "that was for Sakura! " yelled Naruto he summons six clones and three of the clones throw themselves at Kaguya kicking her in the chest "that was for Kakashi-sensei! Yelled Naruto each of them appear above Kaguya with six rasengan fused with Scorch Release ( **Shakuton** ), Ice Release ( **Hyōton** ), Light Release ( **Kōton** ), Magnet Release ( **Jiton** ), Dust Release ( **Jinton** ), and Flora Release ( **Shokuton** ) Each of the six Naruto are glaring the shock Kaguya.

She hits the ground hard leaving a giant crater Kaguya stands up and glares at Naruto she raises her hand and preforms her All-Killing Ash Bones ( **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** ) Naruto narrows his eyes he then creates 60 shadow clones each of the clones are launched at Kaguya with each clone being dispelled by the deadly jutsu had created a giant smoke screen Kaguya quickly Activates her Byakugan but she then turns it off when she is blinded by a bright light as if she's staring directly at the sun.

"Take this you paled bitch! Light Release : Shinning Dragon ( **Kōton: Shainingu Doragon** )!" yelled Naruto Naruto exits out of the smoke screen covered in a bright blue light shape of a dragon, Naruto then takes advantage of the fact that Kaguya is shocked and hits her with his attack sending her fly away.

" **Light Release (Kōton) is an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai form through the simultaneous use of Lightning and Yang chakra. Light Release grants the user absolute dominance over the element of light; they can control even the light of others. With this ability, the user is capable of utilizing light in both manners of offense and defense. The composition of the light seems to shift from hard for offensive techniques and several defensive techniques to it's regular form for mobility and most defensive techniques on a whim. However, it seems like they are light, the user's offensive attacks can only travel in straight lines, though in most instances, they are able to be rebounded off surfaces to shoot around corners. In addition, with this ability, the user can defy gravity to eliminate their own weight, making them more mobile and harder to hit. Mother be careful the Uzumaki brat is starting to learn his new found powers**. " said Black Zetsu.

Kaguya gets up and stares at Naruto "hmm interesting I've never seen anything like that before reincarnation of Asura Million Pixie Wave ( **Mirionpikushīuēbu** )." said Kaguya she extends both of her hands her long fingernails are then covered covered in Brown colored flames. The brown flames shoot from her fingers Naruto throws a rasenshiruken but to his shock the flames increased in size and multiple by ten times.

Black Zetsu chuckles " **it's no use boy no matter how many times you cut Mother's** **Mirionpikushīuēbu it will just multiple and there's no escape where you go it'll go your fighting a loosing battle!** " laughed Black Zetsu.

Naruto just gains a giant tick mark trying to ignore the annoying creature as he jumps, dodges, and shunshin away from the flames but just as Black Zetsu had said whatever he moves the flames soon follow him "okay if I can't dodge or cut them I guess my only hope is stop them dead in their tracks. " thought Naruto, after he weaves the needed hand signals "Flora Release : Great Saguaro Barrier ( **Shokuton:Gurēto Saguaro baria** )!" yelled Naruto he's then surrounds in a spherical juvenile cactus plant which then rapidly grows into a giant cactus that is taller than most trees.

Naruto smirks as the giant cactus blocks the massive fire balls Naruto places his hand on the cactus "Flora Release Secret Technique: Pinpoint Needle Cactus Barrage ( **Shokuton Shīkurettotekunikku: Pinpointonīdorusaboten** )." said Naruto every single of the sharp needles fire from the giant cactus heading towards Kaguya she then flies up dodging the volley as Kaguya looks towards the ground.

She noticed the needles at pierced through the earth and Rocky terrain Naruto then uses his magnet release ( **Jinton** ) to command the Iron sand " Fox's Iron Vile ( **Fokkusu no aian baire** )" said Naruto iron fox raises from the ground the fox chases after she fires a volley of bones while some of the Iron turns to ash the other parts become a wave and wraps around her like a dome " Iron Dome of the Ancients ( **Kodai no tetsu no dōmu** )" said Naruto before Kaguya can get crushed she used her Underworld Slope Hill ( **Yomotsu Hirasaka** ) But Naruto doesn't stop he flies up and gives her a hard right jab then an open palm to the forehead he then slaps both of his hands and hammer slams Kaguya on the head sending her to the ground.

Kaguya snarls at Naruto she swipes left Naruto dodges right he then feels the powerful air current from the attack he doesn't even look back at the earth from being cut in half. SHe then teleports both Naruto and herself to the ice realm. Naruto back flips as she sends various of punches SHe teleports behind him her hands are then encased in purple chakra "Eight Trigrams : Rabbit Silent Hill ()" said Kaguya she then open palms Naruto's back causing the blonde to hit the ground Kaguya us upon him in the matter of minutes she then thrust her hand into Naruto's chest "and no all the chakra shall be mine. " said Kaguya she then raised her short eyebrow as Naruto grins at her "smiling at death you truly must have gone mad. " said Kaguya with a sigh but just as she was about to rip her hand out of his chest he grabs onto her arm.

"You know what I really love clones Dattebayo! " exclaimed Naruto Kaguya's eyes are shot wide open "Flora Release :Vine Growth Shadow Clone Technique ( **Shokuton :Budō no seichō Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu** ) Naruto then transform into a giant Coleus plant he then wraps Kaguya into giant vines she tries to cut the vines with her chakra enhanced strength but no matter how much she tries the vines only become stronger "time to end thisSix Path :Listening To Many Teachings ( **Rikudō: Bishamonten** )!" yelled Naruto putting hand on her head both Naruto and Kaguya are enveloped in a bright purple light a huge powerful chakra releases destroying everything in sight the two are then swirling around in a warm hole.

"No, this can't be! I won't be sealed away I'm Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess Mother of Chakra!" yelled Kaguya as she's sealed inside Naruto. While she's fully sealed Naruto's appearance changes his skin becomes as pale as Kaguya's his nails becomes black, his once cerulean eyes changed to lavender and gained a third eye with the rinnesharingan , even Naruto's once bright blonde hair and become light blue-silver and had grown past his shoulders, his whiskered birthmarks even transformed into six black bars and he even grew two horn like appendages.

His clothing even changed Naruto now wears he wears a long white kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono is held closed by a black long sash, he wears black pants, black sleeveless gloves over the gloves he wears a white armor gauntlet on each gauntlet is a red magatama, and he wears black boots. While he seals Kaguya Ōtsutsuki inside of himself Yin Kyuubi is also merged with Kaguya restoring her to her true power but this also grants Naruto full control of Kaguya's abilities. And just like Obito and Madara he gains his own his Shakujō his is black in color with a full circle at the top with nine black rings around it while at the bottom has the form of a pitch fork with six black bars. ( _it's a combination of Asura and Madara's look_ )

As Naruto the third Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuriki, the child of prophecy, and savior of the world is transformed into Naruto Uzumaki the Juubi Jinchuriki, The Sage of the Six Path, and Father of Chakra.

 **Year 1702, Location : Belize, Xunantunich**

Within the dense jungle of the West a large warm hole opens from sky out of the warm hole Naruto then falls out of the warm hole groaning in pain as his body landed roughly on the hard grassy ground leaving a giant crater that is at least ten miles long and at least 30 feet deep. Naruto gets up from the ground rubbing the back of his head he then look at his hands he then looks into a small puddle upon seeing his new appearance he let's out a chuckle he then extends his arm his Shakujō flies into his palm.

"Well it seems like I've done it old man sage I've become the new Father of Chakra. Now, where the hell am I? " pondered Naruto as he looks around but he frowns as soon as he's unable to feel any chakra "uh oh, this isn't good I can't feel any chakra not even from the grass and plants. Either all the chakra was erased from the world which is unlikely or I'm not in my own world." said Naruto he then looks around and see's a giant metal contraption. "okay definitely not in the same world " said Naruto as he enters the metal contraption as he walks through it he can't help but feel as if this thing is way more advanced that thing he's seen before.

Naruto then comes across a screen feeling a bit curious Naruto pressed a button and a metal like creature appeared causing Naruto to tilt his head in wonder "who are you?" demanded the metal like being.

Naruto narrows his eyes "my name is Naruto Uzumaki the Father of Chakra! Who are you! " demanded Naruto morphing is eyes into Rinnegan.

The metal creature just stares at Naruto "I am ancient raise of cosmic entities known as the Celestials I've never seen anything like you before your genetic structure and I seen millions of lifeforms over the centuries but I have never seen anything like you before where are you from Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the Celestial.

Naruto nods his head agreeing with the machine "I came from a place well more of a village called Konoha the people from my world are ninjas while there are others such as samurais but our world is mostly populated by ninjas even the villages are run by ninjas like villages such as Konoha, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, and Kumagakure are run by the Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage are the villages strongest ninja . We train from a young age to join our villages military force. We use a type of energy known as

Chakra, which is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsuknown as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time.

Chakra originally belonged to the God Tree. When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the fruit the God Tree bore, she became the first person in history to wield chakra. With her new-found power, she ended all the wars that plagued the lands. Her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, were the first people to be born with chakra. Hagoromo spread chakra to others through a practice called ninshū, intending to create peace by using the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. However, the people did not use chakra in the way Hagoromo hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify and weaponise it, creating what is now known as ninjutsu." explained Naruto.

"Interesting I can tell by just observing you are one of the most powerful beings how would you like even more powerful. I will grant you access to using this ship's technology but if you agree you will most likely have to repay back the debt in which would mostly costs you your life " stated the Celestial.

Naruto nods to himself while usually he'll regret the request but since he's in a world where he knows nothing about the technology of the Celestial being will help him in understanding "fine I'll agree to your terms but just know if you come after me I will obliterate you from existence. " threatened Naruto.

"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki this ship and technology is your. " said the Celestial his face vanishes from the screen the ships light up.

Naruto smirks to himself "no let's see where the hell am I. " said Naruto.

 **Year 1963 Location:Unknown**

The Mutant Superhero team known as the XX-men have been flying their Stacore Space Shuttle for about ttwenty minutes while her teammates were protected by the ship's radiation-proof life-cell, telepath Jean Grey wasn't so lucky she was also the one piloting the ship towards earth. Unknown to Jean Grey and her fellow X-men she was affected by the cosmic radiation but today will be a day no one will forget.

Just as the space ship crash lands on the Jamaica bay the ship is then rip apart as it bounces off of the waters. Cyclops clad in blue tights raises from the ocean taking in a huge breathe "made it! " yelled Cyclops.

The other X-men such as Wolverine, Colossus, Banshee, Charles Xavier, Storm, Night crawler, and Iceman resurfaced from the ocean" Cyclops! I was the last one out! "yelled Colossus.

Storm looks at Cyclops with a relief expression "then we are all save. " stated Storm. "Except for the lady who got us down! And i'm going back for her right now! " said Cyclops leaving the room for no argument.

"Cyclops are you mad! You can't save Jean Now! The radiation! The Crash! " yelled tNightcrawlet he blue skinned mutant with his yellow eyes wide open.

Cyclops growls in anger at the teleporter who's trying to stop him " you stop me once before, Nightcrawler! Get in my way this time and I'll kill you! " yelled an enraged Cyclops. Just before Cyclops could attempt to kill Nightcrawler with his optic blast something strange is happening where the shuttle had crashed.

Luckily Colossus was the first one to notice "Cyclops! All of you look! Something happening to the water! " yelled Colossus in his Russian ascent.

This had gained everyone's attention "Right over where the shuttle sank! " exclaimed Cyclops but underneath his protective goggles he narrows his eyes "but...what? " wondered Cyclops.

But before any of the X-men knew it something shoots from the water they are shocked that Jean Grey covered in a fiery aura and wearing green, black, and gold costume with an emblem of a bird on her chest. "Hear me, X-men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarcerated Now and Forever I am Phoenix! " yelled the now named Phoenix.

 **Location: Yinxu, China**

Within a large Celestial Ship a man who's at least 6'5 this man is clad in a large black cloak cover him the only thing you could clearly make out is the red rippled eye with nine coma. In front of this figure is seven cloaked figures. " **Omega Level Mutant detected : Mutant Jean Grey, X-men, code name Marvel Girl, Cosmic detection, Cosmic Entity, The Phoenix ,Threat Level.. Universal**. " said a machine.

The cloaked figure smirked showing his white canine fangs "It's time to finally make my move. " said the figure.

* * *

 **Tell me do you like this story did you hate if so explain why now I will write Worlds of Power Next. Who is this cloak figure and how will the marvel world be like with Naruto in it**.

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"_**

 ** _Also as you know vote fo_** ** _r who you want Menma and Naruko to be with iN the poll message me if you have any questions for the stories. Also_** ** _I won't be able to update Red Fox due to my tablet tripping_**

 ** _Poll for Fate of a New Adventure_**

 **Menma x Mimi-** **24**

 **Menma x Sora -** **17**

 **Menma x Yolei -** **16**

 **Naruko x Davis -** **13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **(A/N: by next week I'll delete someone from the poll. But it seems like you guys really want Naruto and Krista together I wonder why but also I will be making another Naruto x attack on Titan but the pairing will be Naruto x Hanji and Menma x Sasha )**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Cyclops are you mad! You can't save Jean Now! The radiation! The Crash! " yelled Nightcrawler he blue skinned mutant with his yellow eyes wide open._

 _Cyclops growls in anger at the teleporter who's trying to stop him " you stop me once before, Nightcrawler! Get in my way this time and I'll kill you! " yelled an enraged Cyclops. Just before Cyclops could attempt to kill Nightcrawler with his optic blast something strange is happening where the shuttle had crashed._

 _Luckily Colossus was the first one to notice "Cyclops! All of you look! Something happening to the water! " yelled Colossus in his Russian ascent._

 _This had gained everyone's attention "Right over where the shuttle sank! " exclaimed Cyclops but underneath his protective goggles he narrows his eyes "but...what? " wondered Cyclops._

 _But before any of the X-men knew it something shoots from the water they are shocked that Jean Grey covered in a fiery aura and wearing green, black, and gold costume with an emblem of a bird on her chest. "Hear me, X-men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarcerated Now and Forever I am Phoenix! " yelled the now named Phoenix._

 _ **Location: Yinxu, China**_

 _Within a large Celestial Ship a man who's at least 6'5 this man is clad in a large black cloak cover him the only thing you could clearly make out is the red rippled eye with nine coma. In front of this figure is seven cloaked figures. " **Omega Level Mutant detected : Mutant Jean Grey, X-men, code name Marvel Girl, Cosmic detection, Cosmic Entity, The Phoenix ,Threat Level.. Universal**. " said a machine._

 _The cloaked figure smirked showing his white canine fangs "It's time to finally make my move. " said the figure._

 **Recap end**

"One of the cloaked figures nods his head "yes course my lord. " said the cloak figure who's bowing to him in respect.

"My lord if I may what are you going to do about the humans and mutants. " asked the cloaked person who sounds like they are female.

"The humans and mutants they are primitive and ignorant they say they hate humans even though they worship the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and Spider-Man. And mutants act like they are another race. " complained another figure the cloaked man's eyes open and the seven members are met with the rinnegan causing them to kneel to the floor. The man removed the hood revealing it to be Naruto Uzumaki the father of chakra over the years he had not change once the only difference is that he grew in height and power not only had he gain all the abilities of Kaguya Otsutsuki and Madara Uchiha but he had gain his own slum of powers thus surpassing both Kaguya and Madara in power. The cloaked figures are a team he created called Kotoamatsukami.

Naruto stares at each other with an unreadable expression on his face "you may remove your cloaks. There is no reason to have those things on. " said Naruto.

Each of them removes their cloak revealing their faces. One of the members look like Peter Parker but this isn't Peter Parker no this is Ben Reilly a clone of the webslinger Ben looks exactly like Peter Parker except he has blonde hair.

( **A/N: the suit Ben wears is the suit from Spider-Man Unlimited** )

The other to remove they're cloak is a woman with fair complexion she has emerald colored eyes, green eye shadow, and she wears green lipstick. Her hair is green in colored her name is Polaris Mutant child of Magneto. Polaris wears a green long sleeve armored shirt, she wears green leather gloves, a green cloak, green tights, and green boots.

Next to the metal manipulator is another woman she has ghostly white skin complexion, she has narrowed shaped eyes her eyes are coal colored orbs, and she has silky golden-silver hair that reaches are back. She has a high pony tail, her body is petite yet curving body with wide hips and large C size breast size. This woman appears to be human but she was created by Naruto unlike zetsu who's an artificial lifeform she's actually a living breathing being. Naruto had used his new found god powers to create a person with her own chakra network not only that but this woman is an Uchiha but without the power hungry flaws of the Uchiha members in the past save for a few.

Her name is Hachidori Uchiha ( **Hummingbird** ), she has Water Release ( **Suiton** ) and Lightning Release ( **Raiton** ). Naruto had also granted her with Mangekyou Sharingan but he had increased the power of the Mangekyou allowing it to evolved into Eternal Mangeykou. Her Mangekyou has the Susanoo, Tsukinomi, Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, Izanagi, and Kamui. Hachidori wears a sleeveless leather shirt, black fingerless gloves, grey Kevlar pants, and black military boots.

Next to the Uchiha is another woman who has a peach like complexion, she has a mole underneath her right eye. Her lips are bright pink, and she has a heart shaped face, her eyes are orange in color, and she has bronze-red colored hair. She keeps her hair in twin buns and a ponytail. This woman is a genetic altered human with the combined abilities of the Celestials and his own power he was able to creates human of this dimension who has a chakra network her name is Tsuki Uzumaki ( **Lunar** ). She has Storm Release ( **Ranton** ) and Pholem Release. On her back she is the seal of the Cosmic Chains ( **宇宙鎖, Uchūkusari** ). She wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which

Next her is Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina younger sister of the X-men Colossus he had saved her during her years in Limbo she'd pledged herself to Naruto at which Naruto was thankful for. It also helps that he used his new powers to awaken her mind and see the world what it truly is. She wears a golden crown that resembles wings, she wears golden breast plates, on her left shoulder she wears a spiked shoulder blade, she wears a red gauntlet. On her right shoulder she wears a silver shoulder blade, she wears a silver armored gauntlet. She wears purple shorts that go past her buttocks, and wears a large brown belt around her waist. She wears a golden armored high heels.

( **A/N: Her clothes are basically the clothes Angela wears when she appears in the marvel universe** )

Another person took their cloak revealing them to be a man this man has blonde hair, eyes that are completely white, and fangs. This man has an animal like appearance he is none other than Sabretooth. Sabretooth wears a black and yellow suit. The upper body is made from Kevlar, he wears fingerless gauntlets. The cloak he wears has a white fur on the hood, the pants we wears has a yellow lining around it, and the boots he wears has spikes all around them.

The last person removes their cloak revealing it to be Moira MacTaggert an expert on mutants. She has dark neon blue skin, white colored eyes, and her once brown hair is now a dark ink-blue. She wears black lipstick. Her DNA has been altered by the Celestial technology making her a mutant. Her mutation had granted her with Nanite Manipulation.

User can create, shape and manipulate nanites, machines or robots whose components are at or near the scale of a nanometre. More specifically, nanorobotics (as opposed to microrobotics) refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1–10 micrometres and constructed of nanoscale or molecular components. This allows the use of nanotechnology: manipulation of matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale.

The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body and is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them.

This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of an nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. Moira wears a tight skin suit that's colored in black the suit has blue neon techno writing over it similar to that of a grid.

Illyana who also goes by the name of Hex looks at the screen "what should we do now that the Phoenix has awoken? " asked the blonde haired woman as she grips her sword tightly ready to kill anyone for her master.

Sabretooth snarls at Hex causing the woman to turn towards him "I say we kill the woman. " said Sabretooth he then grins in a feral manner "plus the runt will be so hurt knowing she's dead. " grinned Sabretooth in a blood thirsty tone.

Naruto gives Sabretooth a toothy grin "as much as I love your blood lust Sabretooth killing Jean Grey will only cause unneeded problems. " said Naruto.

Tsuki looks up at Naruto and gazes into his rinnegan eyes the female Uzumaki bows to her leader/creatir "my lord what is your will. If you do not want this woman dead then what do you require of us? " asked Tsuki in an obedient tone.

Naruto glances at Tsuki with a stoic expression "Jean is too important I need her alive. Most likely the Hellfire Club and other Criminal mutants what to use the power of the Phoenix Force and I know it is only a matter of time before the Phoenix Force takes over her. " said Naruto in a calculated tone.

Ben raised an eyebrow at Naruto "and you suggest what we just let things play out?" asked Ben.

Naruto shook his head negativity "no my webslinger. I want her power I want to...enlighten her. " said Naruto in a dark tone.

Sabretooth matches the tone and grins showing his sharp canine teeth "do this mean I can finally kill the runt? " asked Sabretooth he lifts his hand and watches his claws turn into a cool silver. "With this Vibranium-Carbonadium hybrid I can kill him! " smirked Sabretooth.

Illyana let's out a scoff at the savage mutant "tsk, savage." said Illyana in a insulted tone.

Sabretooth growls "what's that! " snarled Sabretooth in anger growling at Illyana like an animal.

Illyana narrows her eyes at Sabretooth "you heard me beast. You're nothing more than a wild animal that needs a leash. " said Illyana Sabretooth hissed at Illyana. The female mutant places her hand on the sword but before they can even fight each other a blue like web lands on Illyana's hand before she can react another web blast shoots her other hand planting her hands on the ground.

Sabretooth nearly has whiplash when a blue webbing hits him on the mouth. Illyana looks shocked "what the! " exclaimed Illyana.

Sabretooth rips the webs from his mouth and glares daggers at Ben "da-Ben webs his mouth again Sabretooth rips the webs from his mouth "what the fuck- but just like before he got a web blast to the face but the web fluid hit him in the middle of the face. "Damn you Webs! " snarled Sabretooth.

Ben who has a blank expression he then fires a couple of web at Sabretooth's eyes and mouth he then shoots a few more at Sabretooth's mouth and hand "thank you glue web fluids. But, we don't have time for this we must get the Phoenix to our side right Master Naruto? " asked Ben as he turn his head and looks at the Third Six Paths ( **Daisansha no Rikudo** ).

The now white haired Uzumaki nods his in agreement "that's right Ben. Sabretooth, you and Illyana can fight after we get Jean Grey. Moira how's your nano clone doing?" questioned Naruto as he turns to the nano mutant.

Moira grins at Naruto "it's going well my lord the X-Men don't even realize it's a Nanite not even the great Charles Xavier expects the Moira with him is nothing but a machine. " said Moira.

"Good everything is falling into place all according to plan. Hachidori how is Mr. Sinister doing? " asked Naruto.

"Mr. Sinister is doing well actually he's doing as you commanded." said Hachidori as she stares at her creator.

Naruto allows a half grin to appear on his face "good and soon like all the other false gods will fall. " said Naruto.

 **Location :New York, Hospital**

It has been days since the Phoenix has awoken inside of Jean Grey but now the X-Men and friends are inside the hospital waiting to hear about her condition but sadly the only thing the super powered people can do is wait and hope for the best.

"The Doctors have been with Jean such a long time. Are you sure there's nothing you can do? Perhaps use your telepathic powers." suggested Moira as she stares at the crippled mutant.

The aged mutant closes his eyes and has a stressed expression as he can't understand what's going on with Jean. Even with all his intelligence he can't figure what had caused this mysterious event to happen to his X-Man "only wish I could, Moira. But I can't. Any time I try to use them any great extent, my mind is savaged by my cursed dream! Even a little thing...like mass-hypnosis I used to get the X-Men away from Kennedy Airport...very nearly brought another seizure. No Moira, I can help this girl. I once thought I love as much as you. I can't even help myself. " said Professor X as he massages the temple of his forehead.

Banshee turn towards Moira with a concern look "ah, Moira, it'll be over soon. I'm thinkin'. I can feel it. " stated Banshee.

Moira looks at Banshee with a fake concern look "I'm not worried you brainless twit! Soon everything you X-Men know will be over. I can't wait to see the look on your faces when the end comes. " thought the Nanite clone darkly.

Colossus let's out a sadden sigh "poor Scott. " said the Russian Giant.

Nightcrawler who's using a device to hide his mutation making him look human looks down in sadness "he's such a man of action..this endless waiting must be hell must be a living hell for him. " said Nightcrawler.

 **With Cyclops**

The X-Men leader Scott Summers can do nothing but sit wait with distress look "all those wastes years..when I loved Jean and she loved me neither of us had to sense to tell the other. And now if she does, it'll be all for nothing. I mean, what do you do when the light goes out of your life. When Jean moved to the city to build a life for herself out of the X-Men, I let her go because...I thought the X-Men gave my life a meaning. But they're not. It's Jean... It's always been Jean. Only I never realized it till now...when I'm about to loose her forever. " said Cyclops in a heartbreaking tone.

"It's not like you to argue with reality, Corbeau..or to deny the evidence with your own eyes. " said a doctor who's in the operating room.

Cyclops nearly snaps his own neck at how fast he turned his head to the door "huh! " exclaimed Cyclops.

A brunette man and a blonde haired man exit out of the door "face it by friend. As Sherlock Holmes once said 'Once you exterminated the impossible, whatever remains...however impossible..must be impossible. " said the beard blonde doctor.

Cyclops quickly rushes to the doctors " ... ...how...is she! " asked Cyclops in a worried tone.

"It's going to be touch-and-go for awhile, with rest, proper care, friends to look after her... and I think Miss Grey is going to be just fine. " said Doctor McKay the X-Men and friends let out a roar of happiness Colossus lifts Storm up in happiness, Nightcrawler jumps up and down, Banshee lifts Moira up in gratitude, and Professor X releases a sigh of relief he did not know he was even holding.

"I saw Scott slip away when we all started to cheer...the good news rocked him pretty hard...which isn't surprising the strain of the last days as been eating him. I hope he's...oh." thought Nightcrawler as he see's Cyclops kneeling over on a bed with most likely tears in his eyes.

Nightcrawler turn towards the X-Men and Moira "Scott is in the next room., Professor...he will be along in a moment." said Nightcrawler.

"No matter Kurt, I don't need Scott to say what I have to say. But I can only say it, if the rest of you do me the courtesy of quieting down. "pleaded Professor X with his voice laced with stress.

Banshee who's holding the Nanite Moira's waist glares at the Professor "no need to snap. Charles. " said Banshee.

The Professor waves his hand at Banshee in an apologetic manner "I'm sorry Sean...the pressure of the last weeks are beginning to tell on me, too..." said Professor X.

Wolverine growls at Professor X his Adamantium claws then came out of his knuckles "stick it in the ear, bub...cause none of us goin' anywhere til Jeannie is better!" snarled the vicious mutant.

"Which is part of the reason I'm sending you five X-Men on a enforced vacation...control, yourself, Wolverine...and once in your life. Listen and think. You heard the doctor, Jean's recovery depends on the care and attention she receives...care that Scott and I perhaps give me.

Wolverine let's out a groan and narrows his eyes at the Professor "unfortunately, we can't look after Jean and run the X-Men at the same time. Therefore a brief...well earned...holiday is in order. Whatever happens I won't have you staying around the hospital you'll just get in the way. " said Professor Wolverine grumbles and unsheathed his unbreakable claws.

"I'm not sure I agree wit'what ye're saying but...ye're the boss. An' if, ye're still undecided where t' send us I think I can fill the bill. " said Banshee he turned towards the mutant telepath with a piece of paper in his hand "it seem, my lawyer, writes to me. That I have inherited the Cassidy Ancetral Nome. " said Banshee.

"Let me see? "asked Professor Banshee hands the note to the creator of the X-Men.

"it is a remote part o' country mayo, out on the Atlantic Coast. Few conveniences, fewer people. " said Banshee.

"All in all...a most excellent suggestion. Thank you Sean, you'll all leave as soon as arrangements can be made..and I hope you all have great time. " said Professor X with a half smile.

 **With Jean Grey**

As the X-Men leave and visit Banshee's country and The mutant activist and leader of the team stay behind they are unaware of the sleeping Jean Grey while the beautiful redhead may look like she's having a peaceful dream she was actually her own battle within her dreams. As Jean continues to have a nightmare her nightmare suddenly stops with the haul.

Jean looks in confusion as she searches through the deep void "w-w-where am I? " asked Jean Grey as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Isn't it obvious Jean Grey? You are in your mind my elegant bird. In short term you are within your mindscape. " said Naruto.

Jean eyes widen and looks around and couldn't see anyone "who are you! What are you!" demanded Jean narrowing her green eyes.

Naruto chuckles to himself making Jean glare in the distance "what am I? I have been called many things over many life times, Toad Sage, Child of Prophecy, Light of Leaf, Sage of Six Paths, Kami, Third Six Paths, Whirlpool Sage. " said Naruto.

But this did not easy that female mutant "why don't you show yourself Sage?" asked Jean hoping to know who this person is invading her mind but she knew this person must be strong to get past her mental blocks.

Naruto smiles at the beauty in front "is that what you wish miss Grey? " questioned Naruto Jean nods her head "very well Jean Grey. " said Naruto he appears in front of her wearing an all white kimono but he doesn't have his usual appearance with the white hair instead he appears before her looking as he did before he became the God of Chakra Naruto gives her a toothy grin "is this to your liking? " asked Naruto.

Jean couldn't help but to blush at the affectionate toothy grin that was the famed Uzumaki smirk he used on so many. Jean shook her head telling herself she can't find this Naruto person since she's in a relationship with Scott. "So, what do you want with me...Naruto? " asked Jean as she stares into his ocean blue eyes.

Naruto then manifest a throne he then places his knuckles against his cheek it's not what I want it's what you need of me. " said Naruto.

Jean raised a brow in confusion "huh, what do you mean? Why would I need any from you? " asked Jean.

"Tell me something how goes the fight with mutant kind and homo-sapien?" asked Naruto with an all knowing tone.

Jean's eyes shot open in surprise "how do you know about that? "asked Jean.

"I've been watching the world for some time now but I find it amusing. "stated Naruto as if he finds the whole mutant Vs human funny.

Jean could only stare in anger at the man in front of her finding what she believes in amusing it wasn't just that but the fact he's laughing t not only her but of all her fellow mutants who had died at the hands of the human's hatred "amusing! You find my- now the cause of the X-Men amusing you think every single mutant that was killed by both the hatred of the humans. "roared Jean in anger.

Naruto just hums to himself not even minding the enraged telepathic woman standing in front of him "I find it amusing that you talk about humans as if you are a different race. Tell me how are mutants different than humans...i mean the only difference is that a gene changes you the gene will either bestow a ability on you I know there are mutants mutation who changes their bodies like Toad, Nightcrawler, Mystique, and Hank McCoy. I mean look at Nightcrawler will they run in terror because he's a mutant or is it because he looks like he's a devil. " said Naruto.

He then rises from the throne and walks around "it's funny African Americans are discriminated because of their skin, while mutants are hated because of our certain mutation. Ugh, and yet even with evolution you are still a bunch of savages killing for your so called 'cause'." said Naruto waving his fingers in the quotation manner.

The redhead woman glares at Naruto "what do you mean savages! It is the damn humans who discriminate, kill, and even rape us mutants! " screamed Jean.

Naruto just stares at her "then what are you X-Nen going on in public and giving speeches about how you are no different than humans? " asked Naruto the telepathic woman shook her head negativity "have you decided take another approach as like the superhero route I mean look at Spider-Man he was able to get some of the people in New York to see he's a hero but yet you haven't but then again you people in this dimension seem to quick to judge." said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him with shock "this dimension you say that as if you're not from this world. "accused Jean as she pointed her finger at Naruto who's facing the opposite direction of her thus missing his calculated smile.

"I came from a world that was nearly destroyed by one person's twisted sense of morality. But I believe all the war won't end until people truly understand each other but of course sometimes people need a little influence. " said Naruto with a stoic tone.

Jean looks down at her feet with a lost expression "so what do you want? Mutants to be the superior beings? " asked Jean.

The Six Paths shook his head negativity "no, what I want is peace but not for mutant kind...but for both humans and mutants. I mean with things going as there humans and mutants will never live in peace. " said Naruto.

"And what will do to attain this peace and what does this have to do with me?" asked Jean in a cautious tone.

"I will do what must be done simple as that Jean. My own world was consumed by hatred, and discrimination. As a Sage it is my duty to protect the world from all threats even if said threat has not come yet. But this everything to do with you. " said Naruto in a stoic tone with no visible emotions on his face.

"B-b-but why me? I'm nothing that special wouldn't the Professor be better to go after than me? " asked Jean in a stun tone.

The sage shook his head negativity at Jean he then makes a tsk sound "while Xavier is a powerful Telepath your own telepathic powers surpass his. After all you will need my help controlling the new powers you will gain in the upcoming events. But also I need you. You're more worthy to be a partner in what I plan to do. You will play a huge part I'll be leaving now but I'll just leave you will a final question. Are you sure you can trust Xavier? " asked Naruto and with that he vanished from her mindscape.

Jean searches by the mysterious man but no matter how hard she couldn't find him "where did he go? And what did he mean can I trust the Professor, he's the one who took me in and help me understand my powers! " exclaimed Jean but she can't help but to take his words in account in the back of her head she can only wonder if Charles Xavier was the man she believes he is or someone else entirely but she also hoped he will come back again but she can't understand why was it her deep thoughts or the Phoenix Force hiding within her mind.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto rises from his throne and flexes his fingers he then grins darkly Hachidori turns towards Naruto "has it been done my lord? " asked Hachidori as she bows to her creator.

Naruto nods his head "yeah it has with Mind Release ( **Shinton** ) getting inside her head was no problem really. All that must be done is to wait for the upcoming events to unfold. " said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Hachidori's black orb eyes gazes into Naruto's own blue eyes "if I may my master. Why not use your powers to control her? " asked Hachidori.

Naruto glances at her "I could control her mind turning her into a puppet, I could erase and brainwashed her into my bidding but I believe to get them to see my way is better than simple brain washing but I find this world amusing. " stated Naruto with a smile.

Hachidori shot Naruto a raised eyebrow "why you say that master?" asked the Uchiha.

"Because for eons the humans have discriminated against each other not only that but they treat each other like shit all because of their certain view. In my own world ninjas would discriminate against other ninja because they believe that person is weak. Look at the Uchiha and Senju Clan they have discriminated against each other since the beginning Madara was jealous of his rival and best friend Hashirama because of his accomplishments even my former best friend Sasuke grew jealous of me when I start becoming stronger but the other jinchuriki were discriminated. Any thing else you want to know? " asked Naruto.

"Yes there is how come you never went back to your old world? " asked Hachidori.

"Well it's not because I don't want to its more than I can't you see when I was transported to this world the portal to my old world was close preventing me from returning but I saved my old world. It's now to save this world. " said Naruto.

"Yes, of course my master. We are your will. You ask and we will complete the will of our sage. " said Hachidori.

Naruto smiles at this he then turn towards Sabretooth who's eating raw meat not even caring about the blood dripping from his mouth "Sabretooth I have a mission for you. " said Naruto.

Sabretooth grins in a predatory manner "sounds like fun watcha need boss? " grinned Sabretooth.

Naruto smirks at the mutant "glad to hear that I need you to retrieve the Black Panther, Invisible Woman, and Baron Von Strucker." said Naruto.

"When do I leave? " asked Sabretooth with a blood thirsty tone.

Naruto grins at this "when ever you like also catch. " said Naruto he then throws Sabretooth a sleek silver and purple gun.

Sabretooth catches it and raises his eyebrow "what the fuck is this? " asked Sabretooth.

"it's a weapon I created it can absorb the cosmic radiation off of the fantastic four. Whatever you want to do with the other members is all up to you. " said Naruto missing the blood lust expression from Sabretooth.

Naruto then walks towards Ben who's working on his web fluids "Ben I have a job for you. " said Naruto.

Ben Reilly raises up "what is it my lord?" asked Ben.

"Retrieve the Tinkerer any questions? " asked Naruto Ben shook his head negativity "good suit up. " ordered Naruto Ben nods his head he clicks a button on his watch and his suit comes to life.

"It'll be done. " said Ben at which Naruto smirks.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Tides of Hardship next, then Fox of Trials , after that I'll update My High Life of Fatherhood and then Grandson of Blood Bender I also will do Heir of Gorgon and I'll do Our Twins of Space )_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 21**

 **Menma x Annie - 19**

 **Naruto x Sasha - 15**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 14**


End file.
